


How about this one?

by Demon_Queen1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Teenchesters, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Queen1/pseuds/Demon_Queen1
Summary: Sam wants a dog and who is Dean to say no?Just a fluffly little short story about the teenchesters getting a puppy.





	How about this one?

“Deeeeeaaaaaan, i need it!” Sam whined.  
“Sam we’ve already been through this, Dad will freak when he comes back”, his older brother replied feeling bad for denying his brothers wishes but the road was no place for a dog.

“So can I?” The ten year old asked in a hopeful voice.  
“I’m sorry Sammy i would if i could.”  
“Fine”  
“I”m sorry”  
Sam turned away his older brother and crossed his arms, he then formed a pla to guilt trip the older boy.

~~two days later~~

“Talk to me Sammy, I can’t get you a dog!” Dean said with a hint of urgency in his voice. Sam made no reply but glared sideways at his brother before looking back down at his book.  
Dean was fed up,”fine we can go to the shelter tomorrow”, Dean said knowing he was going to regret his decision once his father got home.

~~the next day~~

“How ‘bout this one”, Sam questioned while peering into a cage to look at a chocolate brown chihuahua.  
“Choose something big, manly” .  
“Okay”, Sammy said excitedly before gasping(causing Dean to jump) “This one!” Sam said while staring at a blue eyed husky puppy.  
“He wants that one” Dean said to the bored looking attendant who had been following them both around for the last thirty minutes. The attendant grabbed the small puppy from the cage and handed her over to the eager ten year old.  
One hour later all of the tedious paperwork had been filled out and they were walking out with the four month old husky.   
“What are you gonna name her Sammy?” Dean questioned the child looking up at him with those pretty hazel eyes.  
“Well… since you let me get her i think you should name her.”   
What did i do to deserve a kid like Sammy, Dean thought.  
“Well we need to give her a badass name…” Sammy nodded in agreement.  
Dean thought for a moment before settling on the perfect name. “How ‘bout Zeppelin, Zepp for short” The little dog looked up at Dean as if she understood him and licked his pant leg with her small tongue.  
“I think she likes it, you are so awesome” Sammy said while pulling his brother into a hug.  
“I know” Dean said into his brother’s hair. Dean looked down at Zepp who had been whining because she didn't get a hug and said “Well Zeppelin welcome to the Winchesters”.


End file.
